Those Forgotten
by RecurringExtra
Summary: An old scrap I had lying around from a while back. Angela and Reyes have a conversation.


The medical bay was quiet today, for the first time in weeks. There were no active missions, so nobody was being rushed in half-dead, in a state that may as well been halfway through surgery already. The white floors and walls were nice and clean, and the place felt peaceful. Well, it wasn't totally quiet. There were still two people here, both young. One was pale and blond, the other tan with black hair and a cowboy hat.

"So how exactly did you fracture 7 vertebrae during a training exercise? Angela asked calmly, trying to not roll her eyes. Normally this would be a career ending injury after all.

"Well, we were doing a live-fire exercise, and I have this trick I've been working on, where I roll forward while reloading. Makes it so I can move while still being able to-"

"You rolled off a ledge didn't you Jesse." Angela fell back into her seat and sighed. Jesse was always a showoff, even when all it did was harm him.

"Don't worry I got it down this time. Once I can walk again that is." He laughed, before wincing in pain.

"Well you are the luckiest man alive, since your vertebrae shattering somehow didn't snap your spinal cord. You'll be fine, but your back posture may be a little off, but I thin-"

"How off are we talking about here?" He interrupted her, worry in his voice.

"It shouldn't impact you, don't worry. That is if it even does." He sighed in visible relief, before wincing again.

"Now this will only take a second, since the bone fragments somehow stayed around where they were supposed to be." She flipped a switch on beneath the operating table, and a brilliant yellow light flowed downwards, engulfing the young man. After a brief moment, it dissipated, revealing a greatly relieved but confused Jesse.

"What the hell..?" he muttered in confusion.

"Now, while your recovery has been sped up, I'd advice a week of rest, and then another 4 days for physical recuperation." She dictated to him like how any doctor would, despite their equal age.

"Don't worry about all that, it'll be handled." Came a deep voice from outside the room. Angela quickly spun around in surprise, while McCree only sighed. At the door with arms crossed stood a tall Hispanic man, wearing body armor and a skull cap. Alongside him was a familiar face, a fusion of machinery and what little remained of the man known as Genji Shimada. He gave her a discrete wave. "I am thankful for saving us the effort of fixing this suicidal idiot, so in thanks we'll be taking him off your hands." he snapped his fingers and the cyborg walked over and carefully picked up Jesse.

"What are you doing?! He's my patient, put him down!" She yelled jumping up in confusion. Genji averted his gaze sheepishly.

"He WAS your patient. Don't worry, we can handle the rest." Reyes cracked his knuckles.

"I'll... see you later Angela." Genji muttered, seemingly to himself. "And you really need to stop hurting yourself like this Jesse." the cyborg whispered.

"I'm telling you Genji, I figured it out now, it was absolutely worth it." Jesse whispered back.

Genji left the room with a sigh, leaving just Angela and Reyes the only two there.

There was a silence that hung in the air, that neither seemed to want to break. Finally, Reyes reached into his outfit and pulled out a shotgun. Angela didn't flinch, simply continuing to glare at him. Slowly Gabriel walked over to her, until his shotgun was aimed at her point blank. Still, she did not back down. Finally, Reyes tossed her the weapon.

"This is a Mark 20 HC Pulse Shotgun. It fires pulse shots that spread into small projectiles, akin to a normal shotgun. It holds 4 shells, 1 loaded, 3 in reserve. It has 2 fire modes, low, medium in full. Normal allows for 3 shots per shell, and full 1. Normal fire has enough power to kill a man at close range. Full can damage armored units. It fires semi-automatically, with a maximum of 400 round per second, but standard rate is 120 rounds per minute. To reload, you insert the shells into a side compartment, and it will automatically be loaded in."

He put his hand out, which Angela realized was for his weapon, which she handed back. Reyes put it back away into his coat, and stood in front of Angela, as if waiting for a response. "So why come over and lecture a doctor on weaponry? What are you hoping to achieve?" She finally asked after a minute or so of silence.

Reyes reached into his uniform and pulled out a small object, which she realized was a small handgun.

"Jack doesn't want you tagging along on the New Zealand relief mission. Says it's too dangerous, instead wanting you to stay back and help out the civilians who they can get out, but I know you want to be there at the front anyway." Angela remained adamant, but could not deny anything he was saying.

"This is a prototype hardlight-pulse hybrid pistol. Dwarf made it, said he'd never work with the stuff again." He pointed the gun at the wall and pulled the trigger. A orb flew out, slow enough to be visible but too fast to do anything about. To her surprise, there was very little damage, merely a small "impact crater."

"It holds up to 20 shots before you need to let it recharge which takes around one second for the generator to finish. What it lacks in stopping power it makes up for in the potential to incapacitate rather than kill, although it can still do that if you'd like."

"I'm under oat-" Angela began, before being interrupted.

"If you're going into a war zone, you need to bring something to protect yourself." Reyes paused, grinning. "Unless you want to make others have to do it for you, letting them have to deal with the trauma." He tossed the gun across the room, before he turned and started walking away. "Anyway, that was it, try not to die."

"Wait." He paused. He'd made it to the doorway, before turning back around. "Why do you of all people want to help me?

He chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "All I care about is getting the mission done, and making sure my men make it back. You die? My men die." He paused, and turned his back once more. "I'm not Morrison," Angela could see his hand clench, "My men don't become heroes. They don't have their families mourning them. They get written off, and nobody will ever know. So I'm not letting them all give their lives only to be forgotten."

The room was silent, neither saying anything. Eventually Reyes walked away, closing the door behind him. Angela looked at the gun in her hand and sighed. She walked over and put it in her bag.

"Never be forgotten, huh?" she muttered to herself. All she could think about was how many were gone already.


End file.
